The subject matter disclosed herein relates to generally temperature sensors, and more particularly, to a temperature sensor for use in high temperature environments.
Gas turbine systems typically include at least one gas turbine engine having a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The combustor is configured to combust a mixture of fuel and compressed air to generate hot combustion gases, which, in turn, drive blades of the turbine. A temperature of exhaust gas produced by the gas turbine engine may vary depending on a configuration of the gas turbine engine, the fuel, and/or fuel-to-air ratios, among other combustion parameters. In certain applications, the temperature of the exhaust gas may be estimated, or may be measured using thermocouples. The temperature of the exhaust gas may be at temperature ranges that may be difficult to measure using existing temperature measurement techniques (e.g., applications). Additionally, the temperature measurement techniques may be unreliable (e.g., produce unreliable data over time). Therefore, it may be desirable to improve existing temperature measurement techniques for determining exhaust gas temperatures.